1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for stabilizing objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and a computer program product for stabilizing a computer electronic rack structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic rack structures provide an effective way of aggregating electronic components and computer equipment in a compact storage space. Most rack structures are designed to comply with Electronic Industry Association (EIA) standards. Standard 19″ electronic rack structures are designed typically to house a column of electronic components that are 17¾″ in width and of varying depths. The height of an electronic component can vary but to be compatible with the standard rack, the component must be an integer multiple of an Electronic Industry Association unit, referred to as a “U.” An Electronic Industry Association U is 1.75 inches. Most electronic and computer components are designed with a height in multiples of “U's.” For example, 1 U (1.75″), 2 U (3.50″), 3 U (5.25″), etc. Standard racks are available in a wide assortment of heights, but a typical height is 42 U tall. Electronic components are typically mounted on vertical supports in the rack. The rack generally comprises a rectangular frame covered by removable panels and a pivotable front-access door.
To facilitate movement of a standard rack, wheels are generally inset under the base of the rack. The placement of the wheels on the electronic rack structure, inset under the base, allows for the racks to be compacted together when placed side-by-side. However, this placement of the wheels also contributes to an increased risk of the rack tilting during a movement of the rack.
An issue for installers, supply chain providers and customers tasked with moving these rack structures, whether empty of fully-integrated with equipment, is maintaining a low center of gravity of the rack, so that the rack remains upright when being moved from one location to its final installation location. When the center of gravity of the rack is too high, instability during the rack movement can increase the risk of the rack tilting over, resulting in either property damage or human injury. This risk is most prevalent when the rack is loaded with devices, especially when devices are located near the top of the rack.
In attempts to overcome the tendency of a rack tipping over, manufacturers and integrators of rack structures specify a risk of tilt by defining the static angle, in degrees, that the rack can be tilted without reaching the point where the rack actually falls over. However, in instances where the tilt angle is larger than the tilt angle specified by the manufacturer, the probability that the rack will tilt over and fall still exists.